


Slip and Fall (Into Love)

by hufflepufflightwood (hufflepuffkaspbrak)



Series: Malec AUs [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, alec is clumsy, and magnus is smooth af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffkaspbrak/pseuds/hufflepufflightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is clumsy, and the icy sidewalk and beautiful stranger walking by him just make it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip and Fall (Into Love)

The harsh, cold, bitter air stung Alec's face as he walked, head down to block as much of the wind as possible. He rubbed his gloved hands together, bringing them up to his mouth to blow into them in an attempt to produce some sort of warmth. He pulled his hood tighter around his head and retied the scarf around his neck. 

Alec normally loved living in New York, the business of the streets never bothered him and neither did the fact that he was over 20 years old and still didn't know how to drive a car. However, the harsh winters he had to endure every year were almost enough to make him move away to some place warmer. Almost. He still couldn't bring himself to leave his family and the city he was raised in. He didn't know anything but New York, and leaving it terrified him a bit. 

He gritted his teeth and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, snow lightly falling around him. It was only a 5 minute walk to his apartment from the subway station, but in this weather condition he felt like he had already been walking for hours. 

Alec was just looking up to see how much further he had to walk when his eyes caught the figure of someone walking towards him. He squinted slightly in an attempt to see their features more clearly, but he could only make out sparkly eyes, as they stood out against the dull winter. The person looked equally as cold as Alec, their hood up over their head and a massive scarf adorning their neck. As the person got closer, Alec stared for one second too long and, because of this, stepped on ice.

His life seemed to move in slow motion, his feet skidding out in front of him and his arms flailing in the air. He could feel his body collide with something and, in an attempt to stay standing up, he grabbed onto it. It wasn't very stable though, and Alec took down whatever it was with him. He landed on the ice with a hard thud and his body slid slightly down the sidewalk. What he brought down with him fell half onto his body, and moved down the cement along with him.

Alec had closed his eyes at some point during the whole catastrophe and when he opened them back up again, his met with a pair of soft, brown ones. Accented with glittered. Alec opened his mouth to say something to the man, but nothing came out. Both of their cheeks were flushed from the cold, but Alec could feel his heat up from embarrassment. Once again, he tried to say something but to no avail. 

"Are you okay?" The pretty stranger asked him.

"Yeah." Alec answered but doubted the man could understand him, as the word came out more like a squeak. 

The stranger pushed down on Alec's chest and slowly, carefully stood up. He smiled down at Alec and held his gloved hand out. Alec took it, and felt himself being pulled back up to his feet. He stood significantly taller than the stranger and felt himself smiling a little as he looked at him. 

"Thanks." He was sure he looked like a freak with the growing grin plastered on his face. He tried to stop, but he couldn't help it. Whoever this man was, he was gorgeous. Smooth, tan skin and soft eyes, decorated with makeup. 

The stranger smiled back, his eyes looking around Alec's face and he felt a bit self conscious at the moment. His hair was wind blown and his nose as red as Rudolph, he was in no condition to meet cute boys. 

"I'm Magnus." The stranger finally said. 

"Uh..Alec." 

"Well, Alec," Magnus bit his red, gloss covered lip softly and smirked, "You're really making me fall for you, aren't you?"

Alec's jaw fell and his eyes widened. "I...um, well, I...you see, uh...sorry!" 

Magnus chuckles, not rudely, more like out of amusement. "No need to apologize. I wasn't watching where I was going. And it would have been a shame if I just walked by your pretty face. I should be thanking you for blessing me with your beauty."

If it was physically possible, Alec's jaw would be flat against the floor. He knew his face was now as red as a tomato right now and the only noises he could make were soft gasps and uh's. 

Before he could register what was happening, Magnus had placed a card into Alec's gloved hand and sent him a wink. 

"I fully expect you to continue making me fall."


End file.
